Blood of the Avengers Book One: Becoming
by Shadowspring
Summary: She looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear. "He's looking for you," was all she said... ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1: Meeting

-Olivia-

My best friend and I were in Hot Topic when a huge explosion shook the ground. I looked around, worried. Juliet, my ginger bestie and adopted sister, furrowed her brow in confusion. We walked out of the store and into the mall.

All of the shoppers stood still, staring at the two men who stood in the middle of a small crater in the center of the surrounding food court. "Well? What are you waiting for?" one of them spoke, his suave voice echoing off the vaulted glass ceilings. A scream pierced the air and everyone (except me and Juliet) bolted out of the food court and disappeared from sight. The owner of the suave voice ran his hands through his long-ish black hair and sighed. His dark green eyes wandered the almost empty food court until they found me and Juliet. "Waiting for an invitation? If you would~"

"No," I said, crossing my arms. He wasn't going to tell me what to do! So I stood there, having a staring competition with some weird guy dressed as Loki.

"You dare oppose me? The great Loki Laufeyson? I~"

"Great? Ha! The last time you even _tried_ to be great, you got your butt wooped by a group of heroes… so, yes, I oppose you, _Loki_," I said. "Like I believe you're the actual god of Mischief," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Suddenly, the guy disappeared and then reappeared right in front of me. I yelped and stepped back in surprise. He laughed maliciously and stepped back, looking at my shirt. He did a double take.

"Is that me…on your shirt?!" he said. I nodded, re-crossing my falling arms.

"Yeah, so?" I said, crossing one leg over the other. He just chuckled and walked over to his brother, who was just waking up.

"Brother! I have found ourselves some… friends," Loki smirked.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: Another One

-Steve-

A huge explosion woke me up. I looked around. On the left side of my room, chunks of bricks and drywall littered the floor, and on my right, my _most favorite person in the world_ stood in the middle of a gaping hole in my wall. I rubbed the side of my face.

"Really, Tony? I have a door, you know," I said, glaring dangerously at Tony Stark, who was already in his Iron Man suit.

"We have to come in, Cap. Thor showed up with his little brother in some mall in-blech-Tennessee. Two civilians are stuck in there with Point Break and Reindeer Games. Suit up!" said Tony. I reluctantly climbed out of bed and got into my Captain America suit. I fished my shield out from under my bed and looked at Tony. He nodded and rocketed out. I frowned. How was I supposed to get to H.Q.?

"Hop in, Steve," said Clint, who was flying up in a Bird. I jumped out of the hole in my wall and into the cockpit. Natasha nodded a "Hello" from the cargo area and we took off towards the Volunteer State.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3: Children

I want to say thanks to all the viewers and The Dark Lady55, who was officially my first favoriter (or whatever you call it)! I was literally dancing in my chair! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Avengers! :'(

-Natasha-

I laid my head back on the head rest as we began the flight towards Tennessee. Of all places, it _had_ to be_ there?_ Clint and I… had some unfinished business there, and I didn't want to deal with it _now._

"Ready to go to Nashville?" asked Steve. I glared at him.

"No. I hate it there," I snapped. He raised his eyebrows and turned away.

"This is going to be a looooong trip…"Clint muttered.

We set the Bird down in the parking lot just before sundown. We got out, stretched, and made our way into the mostly deserted mall.

"What took you so long?" said Tony as we entered the food court. I rolled my eyes.

"Not all of us fly around in super suits, Tony," Steve replied. I looked at the two 'civilians'. One looked oddly like Pepper and the other… I gasped, looking over at Clint. His eyes were wide with shock. I fast walked over to the two girls.

"Um, by any chance, are you girls 17?"I asked. They both nodded. "Are you adopted?" They nodded again. I face palmed. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! CLINT! Get your ass over here!" I screamed. Clint jogged over. I looked at the girl (who didn't look like Pepper) and said "Is your name Olivia?" She nodded. I looked over at Clint. He nodded. "Clint and I… we're… we are your ~" and another huge explosion shook the mall.

A/N: Haha! Cliffie! And, yeah, sorry about the multiple explosions, but, hey? Who doesn't like a little action? Please review! I appreciate your opinions!

~Shadowspring


End file.
